runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ToaBionicle
If you wanna chat, do so on the main RS wikia. There's a link on my page. K? Speak to da dragon masta! Hello. Concerning this Wiki, not the RS one I know about your message above, but this one is about this wiki. You have signed up some forces for the Battle of Asgarnia. I reverted your edits because the role play is over. Anywho, there is another role-play at the moment called RuneScape - Peacekeepers. No one has edited it for ages, so you can just fill in that void. Arnie 18:07, 24 November 2007 (UTC) QUIZ!! You asked for a quiz, you get one; # - Name a member of the Slitheen family. Blon Fel Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen # - Why do Toclafane kill their ancestors? Because it's fun! # - Why did the Master go mad? He looked into the Time Vortex # - How did the Cult of Skaro escape the Time War? Using a Void Ship # - How do the Family of Blood discover the Doctor as a human? As an english school teacher # - How does Dalek Sec describe the Cybermen being good at? Dieing. Stupid Daleks. # - What alien controls the Autons? The Nestene Consiusness. # - How do the Parallel Cybermen come to our universe? By coming through the holes in the universe that the void ship created. # - How does the "last" Dalek regenerates itself? By absorbing the DNA of Rose Tyler # - What happens to the Sycorax leader when he duels the Doctor? He Chops off his hand. You seem to be an expert. On the PRESENT series. Tell me, How many times have the Daleks appeared in Doctor Who? Arnie 19:02, 24 November 2007 (UTC) I dont need to look at wikipedia or the internet. The Daleks have appeared in; # - The Daleks # - The Dalek Invasion of Earth # - The Chase # - The Daleks' Master Plan # - The Power of the Daleks # - The Evil of the Daleks # - Day of the Daleks # - Death to the Daleks # - Destiny of the Daleks # - Revelation of the Daleks # - Remembrance of the Daleks # - The Five Doctors # - Dalek # - Bad Wolf # - The Parting of the Ways # - Army of Ghosts # - Doomsday # - Daleks in Manhattan # - Evolution of the Daleks The Cybermen have appeared in; # - The Tenth Planet # - Tomb of the Cybermen # - Attack of the Cybermen # - Revenge of the Cybermen # - The Five Doctors # - Earthshock # - Silver Nemesis # - The Invasion # - Rise of the Cybermen # - The Age of Steel # - Army of Ghosts # - Doomsday wait ill finish this later need toilet All dalek ones correct and the cyberman (!!!!!!) ones are good so far. And this is the Sontaran list; # - The Time Warrior # - The Sontaran Experiment # - The Invasion of Time # - The Two Doctors Sontarans will also appear next year. Now give me a quiz about Doctor Who on my talk page. Lets see how well i do there. Arnie 20:21, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Dracomancers Uh, i have a question, are Dracomancers against dragons or helping them? i think they are in the side of dragons beacause of their name. 19:09, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :OK, thanks for clearing my doubt, then, the Axe Riders are in war with the Dragon Slayers.-- 19:57, 24 November 2007 (UTC) What? I put Dracomancers down. :Well, Dragon Slayers are against the dragons and Axe Riders love dragons so, maybe the old thing of "Your enemy's enemy is your friend" applies here, although... Dracomancers are neutral and Axe Riders are good.-- 20:06, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :oh and i putted the shield on speedy deletion beacause you cannot upload it here, its not fanon, i recommend you to upload it into imageshack and embed it here, thets the procedure, it applies the same as the rule of not uploading personal images to the RuneScape Wiki, im not trying to offend you, im just trying to help you not get in troubles.-- 20:20, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :i dont know if imageshack is american or not, but is a place to host photos, its very useful 20:44, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::Axe Riders?, in all my chapters-- 14:59, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Your quiz # - The First Doctor # - Lets see; The Five Doctors, The Two Doctors, The Three Doctors, The Four Doctors and Time Crash. # - Gold # - 3 # - Ginger # - I dont know, but that robot Kamelion was killed and Adric. # - Torchwood and the Sarah Jane Adventures # - Lets see; theres Queen Victoria and Queen Elizabeth I # - Celery # - I think it was purple I dont know much about the classic series, because i have only watched a handful. I know more about the revived series because i have them on DVD. Arnie 12:10, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Your "role play" Thank you for plaigerising my message. And no, I am not going to do your roleplay, plaigeriser. 17:59, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Well...... thats really nice. :I never called you a noob...and sorry. I kinda overreacted. 19:02, 25 November 2007 (UTC) RE: Hi and RuneScape - Staff of Power No, I haven't logged into Neopets in probably over six months now. And sure I'll join R-SoP. 19:17, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry, i wont join your role-play, dont take it personal, its just i need a rest from role-plays, but still i like that idea better than the other two (dont get me bad, the other two are excelent too), i am planning the final of the Peacekeepers but i will wait and then discuss that topic-- 19:43, 26 November 2007 (UTC) My chars Sure. As long as there is no killing off. 22:53, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Alliances Its not that i hate you, but what do the Dracomancers have to offer the invading alien Scorpozi? Or what do the Dracomancers have to offer the Cookie Monster? The cookie monster was their pawn, and he only wanted to destroy peace (he used to wear a straightjacket :P). Arnie 15:10, 30 November 2007 (UTC) A new role play There is a new role-play which Chia has set up, called RuneScape - Bank Heist. If you joined, we could get it started pretty soon. Thanx. Arnie 16:20, 4 December 2007 (UTC) New Role-Play Hi ToaBionicle, how are your dragons, I came to say that you are invited to a new Role-Play called RuneScape - Regicide, give it a try and enlist a character! 16:30, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Wow, that was fast, ok no problem, just write when you can ;), and well, a little change doesn't kills anyone, you can even enlist in the black knights if you would like to 16:48, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Bionicles Judging by your name, do you like Bionicle? Arnie 10:26, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Just wondering, because i have been secretly collecting Bionicles for years (well, not secret now lol). Arnie 10:37, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Souls of the Damned Hey Toabionicle, i have created a new role play, RuneScape - Souls of the Damned. It is a sequel to Regicide, but maybe if you do join you can make your characters from previous role-plays return (I have). From , your favourite dude of evil! RE: Assassination Sure, I don't really care who kills him. 17:54, 7 January 2008 (UTC) I do, though, care when he's assassinated. If he dies before the Wilderness Wars and the formation of the Kingdom of Golathia, who will lead it? (rhetorical) 21:27, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Killing the Reaper The Reaper is already dead. Unravel his robes and you will find a skeleton. You can i suppose with powerful spells, but he will be sent straight to the Eternal Void. Arnie 20:38, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Angeror On your new role-play, can i just say could you leave Angeror out of this one? He has his revenge in Time Fractures. Arnie 12:21, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Seems suitable, ok then. Arnie 12:29, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Time Fractures Write a chapter? You can wirte an episode. You can write the first episode of season 2 (see the article for more info). BTW, I cant be bothered to log in atm. 212.32.70.150 19:10, 21 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Rise of Angeror Yes, why not, I have actually 3 recurring characters, I might come up with more after, in other things, when will the new role-play begin? 19:18, 21 January 2008 (UTC) : As tradition, the Role-Play creator always starts, i finished adding my characters to Rise of Angeror 19:33, 21 January 2008 (UTC) RE: no no no Im sorry, didn't know. I changed the chapter, as it is now part of a chain reaction of events. Nice poster btw Arnie 19:12, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Kill Angeror? Well, you can only kill him off with a little help from me, as i did create him. Gielinor only lasts for 10,000 years. This is because Angeror went to the far future and destroyed the planet in a fit of rage. This event will be a key part in Warrior's Wrath. But he has destroyed the planet before R-RAO started. Gielinor does a lot in 10,000 years. By the seventh age it is a mega-city. By the eighth, much of it has been destroyed by nuclear wars. By the ninth, it is barely inhabitable, and the "Future Horrors" of Future Armageddon are whats left. Welcome Wagon Anyone? So... no welcoming template? Even though you have one?!? That's just... Not right... Abcxyzzzz 16:44, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Re: Ownership Recently, a wikia official has come onto the wiki and demanded that we stop having pages that are ours. :Hey, I'm NOT a wikia official, I'm a contributor on Fiction wikia. Yunzhong Hou placed a red message on the Property template demanding we stopped using it. :Well that's because Central Wikia thinks so. I would personally prefer that the property thing be semi-allowed, since that would make life for me easier on Fiction wikia. I and Mr. Garrison made a new template, stating who created the page. Yunhzhong complained furthur, and gave an example one person starts off the article with one line and gets the glory even after another triples the article size doesn't make sense. This would not happen on this wiki. That is like having J.K.Rowling write half a book and someone else barging in and writing the other. :It's probable. That's what matters. Abcxyzzzz then came in and complained furthur, placing delete on random pages, and stating , if you can't stand the thought of others editing your work, you shouldn't be contributing to a wiki. :So says Central Wikia, too. LOOK AT THE TITLE! IT SAYS FAN FICTION. IF ONE DAMN PERSON WRITES SOMETHING, YOU EXPECT THEM TO ALLOW OTHER DAMN PEOPLE TO ADD CONTENT AS WELL! NO! :Hey, quit the shouting. It's rude. So's the profanity. You might not expect yourself to allow others to edit your articles, but that's against the spirit of the community wiki. Sorry... Another thing Yunzhong is doing is to try and delete undeveloped Pages. I admit, sometimes, that they can be slightly annoying. Most of them, if he doesn't mind me saying, first belonged to The Evil Dude. He deleted them after a period of time. I wouldn't mind if Alluser pages were deleted. Just not ones that belong to players, and are a place holder. :And just why do you want to keep placeholders for longer than a few days? Abcxyzzz supported Yunzong once again, blabbing off people who left undeveloped pages, and how people couldn't create their own fiction with the same name. :That's not 'blabbing off', that's true! Oh, and you should apologize for insulting abcxyzzzz. He had been oblivious when reading the rules and did not know that someone can make two articles of the same name. :Yeah well the rules are hard to find on this site, so I have not found them. I'd like to see what you have to say about this. Chances are those rules aren't compatible with the idea of page ownership. The point is, this wiki has been running since September, and the two issues above have caused no trouble. :That is the status quo fallacy. Just because it's been that way doesn't mean it's right. People believed the earth was flat since time immemorial. Unless you're one of the Flat-Worlders, you wouldn't be making this illogical argument. A very weak point, you have. If everything was reverted to what it was before and Abcxyzzz actually shut up for once, things would go back to normal. :Of course things would go back to normal. What's your point? There's no reason to believe that 'normal' is good. And you should apologize for that vulgar language yet again. --Yunzhong Hou Now about this Incident... Really, I didn't come here to make enemies of everyone. It just happens (unfortunately) that you misunderstood me. I only bring in the ideas that Central Wikia has on these issues, and certainly do not stand by them 100%. But those are the RULES, who am I to go counter to them? But I do feel a responsibility to join in on the discussion, because... oh I don't know, just because, I guess... I would like to know which of my arguments you consider poorly qualified/supported, and why. Because then I can elaborate. So you said that the Rules said that we're allowed to have two pages with the same name. Nowhere in the rules does it say that. (Also, DO make the background for the main page lighter, because the links barely show up. I think that was the reason why Yun didn't see it.) So I think you owe Yun an apology for libel on your /Recent Changes page. Now, you don't have to, but it's considered common courtesy to do so. Just as is the case with the welcome templates. No, you don't have to, but it is done on most, if not all, established wikis, and by your own argument this wiki is established. Do provide a rebuttal against Yun's arguments on your user page. I'd like to read what you have to write about his arguments. Abcxyzzzz 17:46, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Wait... Yun shouted?!? I wasn't aware of that. You sure he did? Abcxyzzzz 17:51, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Oh come on, don't abandon this wiki, that'd just indicate that you've given up. So don't do it! Stay on this site. You have to challenge his arguments (oh wait, you just did. Read on...). "When I said blabbing off, I was using it to replace something much ruder." -- You know what, you are VERY mean. Yun meant rules about making two pages with the same name, Toa. Pay attention! The only person I'm aware of who has posted anything on Yun's talk page is you. Chia and Jigo didn't. Now, Jigo posted on my user page.... As for the thing about two pages with the same name, as far as I know that's impossible. If you can't find it by the time Yun demands proof of the rules from you, you'll probably be squeezed into a corner and end up having to apologize for that claim. Hope this didn't come off too rough (though sorry in advance, I'm sure it did). Abcxyzzzz 18:00, 3 February 2008 (UTC) If you hadn't noticed, I'm not an admin on this site. I can't change a protected page like the main page. Which, by the way, shouldn't be protected to begin with (again, that's not my opinion, it's Central Wikia's.) Abcxyzzzz 18:02, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ---- Sigh. Told you not to leave... Only those who can't win a debate try to flee from it. --''classic wisdom'' Sigh again. Consider yourself defeated. ' Abcxyzzzz 18:09, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Rebuttal Ok, many responses here, so I'll number them: 1.''Hey, I'm NOT a wikia official, I'm a contributor on Fiction wikia. '' Ok, sorry, I didn't know, but ''Hey, quit the shouting. It's rude. :I didn't shout. "NOT" is not shouting. 2.Make life easier for you on fiction wiki Us being allowed to have our own pages does not inhibit you in any way. :Yeah it does, considering the situations are similar on the two wikis. If the debate here is that property is okay, then by extrapolation property is okay on Novelas. I have authored stories on Novelas. So you see, I have a vested interest in proving my arguments wrong on this site. Which should make your task easier. But so far you aren't helping me, or yourself. 2.It's probable It's not probable! Or is wasn't until you came and tryed to stop it! :Stupid arguments don't deserve a rebuttal. 3.Hey, quit the shouting. It's rude. So's the profanity. You might not expect yourself to allow others to edit your articles, but that's against the spirit of the community wiki. Ok, A, I was shouting because this is annoying me so much, B, I do not see damn as a profanity, E.G. RuneScape - Souls of the Damned, and c, Ask anyone on this wiki whether they would allow anyone else to majorly edit their fan-fiction. You've had two of our users complain directly to you, Chia and Jigo, and you've directly ignored them. :A reason isn't an excuse to do it. Quest titles are a different matter entirely and are not in proper context so they shouldn't be involved in this debate. Chia and Jigo haven't posted directly to my user talk page. I don't know how that idea got into you. 4. And just why do you want to keep placeholders for longer than a few days? I agree with you on that one. But, as I have said, Chia and Jigo have given good examples of this. :And I have seen them, and replied to them. But since we agree, this isn't an issue - so long as the users on this site take steps to remove stale placeholders. 5. When I said blabbing off, I was using it to replace something much ruder. :Then you should apologize to Abcxyzzzz. 6. Chances are those rules aren't compatible with the idea of page ownership. The rules are here: RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki:Rules. Here's an exerpt: 2. Users cannot edit someone else's page, unless: It has a typo, and the editing user wishes to fix it. It has an incorrect link, and the editing user wishes to fix it. It has been recently vandalized, and the editing user wishes to revert the bad edit. It has inappropriate content, and the editing user wishes to fix it. If it can be categorized in a/another category, and the editing user wishes to add it. Adding an article to an incorrect category can be seen as vandalism in some cases. :You missed the point completely. But as I see on Abcxyzzzz's page, you seem to not have proof of your words. In which case, yes, it's libel, and I can sue you because you have posted your accusation on a publicly visible page. 7. There's no reason to believe that 'normal' is good Everything on this wiki was going smoothly until you arrived. And what vulgar language? :Look up 'vulgar language' in the dictionary if you don't know what it means. And like I said, that's the status quo fallacy. Doing this is annoying me furthur, and I may quit the wiki due to it. :I think you DO need to take a break and come back with a cohesive argument. '''But like Abcxyzzzz said, if you can't then you've lost this debate. QED. --Yunzhong Hou RotAO Characters I noticed there are two Prototypes, I would change it, but I don't know who is it. 23:55, 3 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Omg Should i change it? It was meant to be a reference to Torchwood. Anyway, its not against the rules. Re: Incident Apology accepted. I also hope that in the future we will be more cooperative. I've decided that the best way to resolve this issue is one step at a time rather than going into an all-out debate. Also, Wikia evidently has had a change in policy: "Remember, the community ultimately owns the wiki, not Wikia, and if the community as a whole decides to allow certain pages be only editable by the original author, then the owner has spoken." (PanSola). In which case, I consider the issue resolved in your favor (and perhaps mine as well). Cheers, Yunzhong Hou Conworlding Hi. I'm Yunzhong Hou. I've launched a brand-new conworld that attempts to use a new set of rights based on the Creative Commons License and 'declares void' the GNU license, so that (supposedly) whatever you submit within that project is safer. There are as of yet no rules regarding now it must develop, so you have the opportunity to give it a sense of direction to begin with as well as incorporate the content from any conworlds you might have already created. I'm trying to get others involved in this project as well. Join, and together we can have a new, better beginning. It's at this page, the new license is here. You can leave me messages here. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 03:06, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Conworlding Due to recent complaints that the license here is too complicated, I've created a short summary of it here. Hope this clarifies problems. Although Idea hasn't launched yet, we are making a list of all people who might be interested in contributing to the project. If there are at least 5, Central might consider making a site just for us, so if you want to conworld, please add your signature here. Also, we might be assigning development leadership positions to those who express interest. Development leaders will be in charge of everything related to their assigned aspect of conworlding, ie. government, economy, geography, etc. Also, considering Idea's nascent status, voting discussion is taking place on several critical issues. Please visit this page to voice your opinion on the matters. For those who are wondering, you don't need to get permission from anyone to join in. It's an all-new project I initiated, and everyone is allowed to participate freely in a democratic environment. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 14:54, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Awards Well, here is what you won: You can put it in your userpage if you want 15:08, 10 February 2008 (UTC) RE: RFA You have to wait 2 weeks before the decision is made. Your RFA won't end if you get lots of vote, its about the amount of time. Arnie 14:18, 11 February 2008 (UTC) What if...? Toa, I've just created a new article called What if...?. What's special about it? It's an alternative history, in which Zamorak won the God Wars and you can put down all the stuff that happens because of that (i.e. people, places and so on). There are just a few rules you need to check on the page, but otherwise you are free to write whatever you like. Hope to see you there! --Fegaxeyl 12:49, 16 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Comp Im sorry, i didnt know you had a competition as well. I'll delete it since you asked. Arnie 13:34, 16 February 2008 (UTC) RE: British Ppl Sorry for the delay, really, the thing is that, in my story, the countries have special organizations that live like people in RuneScape do, the British were chosen as the guys wanting to dominate RuneScape beacause they are geographically closer, they wanted RuneScape to be an island dominated by the special british organization, I don't really have anything against the british, just a coincidence...REALLY... I have forgot what the spoiler says, I'll go read it now. P.D.: By derivation, the British are really the good guys, as the best King to date has been King Andrew, who was British. P.P.D.: Way long explaination I wrote, it sounded like a pardon begging, really it is... 20:32, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Yacti Your article is really, REALLY awesome! I'm guessing from your graphics that you used a computer program (a CAD?) and created the creature's dimensions. What software did you use, and how long did that work take you? ONLY 5 MINUTES!?!?!!! Well, I've yet to check out that game. As for the bestiary competition, I've added Wisp, which really isn't a monster (but oh well). The various graphics I made there took me about five hours with Adobe Photoshop. That's in addition to the 3D environment, which is a Java program I made from scratch taking 50+ hours to make. RE: Any ideas Chia is the only person who can make you a sysop. Im not a bureaucrat, he is. Anyway, Im working on the Morytania series and trying to finish off some Time Fractures stories, so i aint doing role plays atm. I dont have any ideas, sorry. Arnie 18:08, 25 February 2008 (UTC) RE: 70.145.234.78 I asked him to stop. If he continues, I'll block him. 20:21, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Two Worlds Hi ToaB, How would you like to make an episode for Two Worlds? It's basically a spinoff of Time Fractures, just set a few years later. Checl out the page for some more info if your interested and contact me! --Fegaxeyl 16:07, 29 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Even though you didn't ask me... Well, like I said, I thought it would be an Entrana-Asgarnia battle. Here's the plot: Entrana has always been a peaceful island with Saradomin Monks. They say Saradomin doesn't want weapons on the island. But, Entrana has a secret arsenal on the island of Karamja beneath the volcanoes. When Asgarnia finds out about it, they are mad about not being able to carry weapons onto the Monks' island. The Asganians then attack Entrana. Asgarnia declairs war... --20px 9potterfan17pxI hate it when people make you read this just to waste time, I mean, it just goes on, and, on... 16:21, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :You there? Entrana-Asthalin War Dear ToaBionicle, You have been personally invited to join yet another Role-play at this wiki! The plot is that Entrana has been hiding a secret arsenal beneath the volcano on Karmaja and Asgarnia and Misthalin have found out. This is my first RP, so don't expect a great one. So, if you're ready, click here to get started! Best wishes, 20px 9potterfan17pxI hate it when people make you read this just to waste time, I mean, it just goes on, and, on... 19:56, 2 March 2008 (UTC)